candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 452
| moves = | target = 80,000 | blockers = | other = | spaces = 81 | candies = 5 | previous = 451 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 453 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 80,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Creating 80 striped candies in 40 moves means that two striped candies need to be created per move. Hence, the only way to do this is to create at least four colour bomb + striped candy combinations. This can be difficult as cascades can very easily set special candies off or ruin combinations. Also, if you don't get rid of the chocolate and liquorice locks, it will ruin your plans. Get rid of them as fast as you can for space. *You may need to waste the first few moves in clearing the blockers. *Five candy colours will help you create the colour bombs and striped candies you need, but it will also create more cascades. *The order is worth 80,000 points,80 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy = 80,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Colour bomb + striped candy combinations are a must. You will definitely fail this level if you do not make at least one colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Under ideal conditions, you need at least three colour bomb + striped candy combinations, but you will likely need four. *Try getting rid of the chocolate as fast as you can, or else it can ruin your plans of passing this level - no matter how good your score is. *Watch the moves you make, as you may accidentally set off a colour bomb or striped candy you had been saving to use later on. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not too useful as the available board space at the start is limited. *The order is worth 80,000 points. Hence, an additional 100,000 points for two stars and an additional 200,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Clearing the liquorice locks to increase available board space reduces the number of moves, aggravating the problem of meeting the order and getting three stars. Moreover, the chocolate will spread and may reduce available board space if not cleared quickly. *It is quite hard to create colour bombs and even if they are created, most of them have to be matched with striped candies to meet the order, largely reducing the number of colour bombs created for the purpose of boosting the score. **Compounding the above point is that the colour bomb + striped candy combination has to be done many times. Since points are not awarded for creating the combination, it means that players will only earn few points from just the striped candies. Trivia *This is the hardest level in this episode to earn three stars. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-22-23-11-06.png|Mobile version Level 452 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Butterscotch Boulders levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels